Various reasons create a need or desire to raise a toilet seat without using hands. For example, if it is desired to empty a container into the toilet and both hands are occupied, a remote operated seat lifter is useful, and in addition avoids dirtying the seat. For hygienic reasons persons may wish to avoid touching the seat or any other part of the toilet by hand. This device allows the toilet seat to remain in the current position for women at all time, and allows hands free operation for men.
The present invention provides a toilet seat lifting apparatus which is, for example, foot operated, and will lift a seat, and a lid if present thereby allowing hands free operation of the seat. The apparatus can be fitted to existing toilets without any changes to the toilet and can be removed without impairing the toilet visually or mechanically. Once a lid has been lifted up, it would normally stay up, but the seat will return down when the actuating member is released. To prevent slamming down of the seat, the downward movement of the seat can be controlled, for example by an air bag. Also, with the device of the present invention, the seat can be retained in the lifted position, until return is required.